


Change

by Bitway



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, main focus is zelos tho, prompt: Holidays, technically the whole gang is there but idk if i put them all in the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Maybe now Zelos can find enjoyment in holidays, after all, he's not alone.





	

Holidays were nothing special to the Chosen. They were dull ceremonies that he was forced to attend. Nothing was ever enjoyable about them, especially to the one who was treated more like decoration than an actual person.

But this year, it would be different.

“Hey, Zelos!”  
“Sorry, we’re a bit late!”  
“I can’t believe that idiot made me wear this!”  
“It could be worse, you know.”  
“Celebration time.”  
“I really hope he’s prepared for us…”  
“I’m certain he knows of our arrival, why else would he invite us?”

This year, it would be spent with those he could call friends.


End file.
